A need exists for an apparatus that can provide for tracking of admissions, controlling access of admissions, as well as enabling an attendee to interact with a performance at a controlled access venue, thereby enabling the attendee to more fully become involved in the event.
A need exists for a method of using a dual purpose apparatus that can provide for tracking of admissions, controlling access of admissions, as well as enabling an apparatus holder to interact with a performance at a controlled access venue, thereby enabling the apparatus holder to more fully become involved in a performance.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.